The link between tangible objects and their digital counterparts is an important part of the entertainment, sales, and security industries. Tangible objects give a sense of ownership, are less easily duplicated than their digital counterparts, and can be transferred through traditional sales methods. Further, they provide a realism of experience unmatched by digital objects. However, linking between tangible and digital objects can be cumbersome and unwieldy, leading to security issues and/or user dissatisfaction. Thus, there is a need in the consumer electronics field to create methods for enabling real-time digital object and tangible object interactions. This invention provides such new and useful methods.